This invention generally relates to a system for automatically distributing weight within a heavy duty vehicle among the various axles of the vehicle.
There are a variety of heavy duty vehicles available that are typically used to transport large loads. Although heavy duty vehicles vary in form, a common element in most of them is a "fifth wheel" that facilitates connecting a trailer portion to a cab portion of the truck. The position of the fifth wheel relative to the cab portion typically controls the spacing between the cab portion and the trailer portion of the truck.
Experienced vehicle operators understand that the position of the trailer portion relative to the cab portion is important for achieving satisfactory weight distribution of the load carried in the trailer portion. The problem is that only experienced drivers are capable of adequately adjusting the position of the trailer portion relative to the cab portion. Moreover, any such adjustments currently must be accomplished manually. Typically, a vehicle operator will have the trailer in a position and back the cab portion up into the trailer to jar the fifth wheel into a position where the desired spacing between the trailer portion and the cab portion is achieved. Moreover, this rather crude procedure virtually never provides an exact positioning of the trailer portion relative to the cab portion, but rather only provides approximate accuracy.
An additional difficulty is encountered while a vehicle is in route. Because of driving conditions, for example, the load within a trailer portion may shift while in transit. With currently available vehicles, there is no ability for a vehicle operator to readjust the position of the trailer portion relative to the cab portion while the vehicle is in motion. As noted above, a rudimentary, manual procedure is required to make any such adjustments. The conventional procedure requires that the trailer be fixed in a single position and, that obviously cannot be achieved while the vehicle is in motion.
There are a variety of reasons for maintaining a desired weight distribution among the axles of the vehicle including complying with state weight regulations and maintaining safe control over the vehicle while driving. For example, a total load within a vehicle may be within legal limits, however, the way that load is distributed among the axles may result in an infraction. Most states have weight limits at each axle and a poorly distributed weight may result in a ticket for a vehicle operator even though the total load within the vehicle is not excessive.
This invention provides an automated system for making adjustments in the position of the trailer portion relative to the cab portion for effectively redistributing the weight of a load among the various axles of the vehicle. This invention provides a unique and highly advantageous solution to the issues and difficulties described above.